The goal of the Mayo SPORE In Brain Cancer Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to support innovative and scientifically sound projects that investigate questions pertaining to some aspect of translational research in malignant gliomas and other primary brain tumors. The DRP will provide two one year awards of $50,000 each. Dr. Robert B. Jenkins, overall Co-PI of the SPORE, will direct the program. The premise of this program is that support of developmental research projects will result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested within SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer-reviewed external grant support. The long-term goal of the program Is to translate the findings generated by developmental grants into effective interventions in patients with, and persons at risk for, primary brain tumors. An equally important goal is the attraction of new Investigators and their expertise to the challenges of brain cancer research. The DRP objectives are to: (1) stimulate Innovative and translationally-relevant laboratory, population science and clinical studies in primary brain tumors; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science, population science and clinical disciplines to advance brain tumor translational research, and (3) encourage investigators in related fields to apply their expertise to translational research in brain tumors. The Program will be administered through the Administrative Core of the SPORE. One-page outlines of two potential research projects are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that can be eligible for funding through the SPORE Developmental Research Program. These two potential projects represent under-developed areas within glioma research.